Personal portable electronic equipment, especially mobile phones are the most influential personal communication facility ever produced in the history of mankind. When people are enjoying the relatively unlimited convenience in time and space provided by such a communication instrument, they are also worried about the loss of the precious and expensive mobile phones. Once a mobile phone is lost due to ignorance, the cost of the phone is a relative trivia in case the lost phone is used by other people to commit crimes or is dialed in theft with the owner billed by such numerous phone calls, causing the user into unnecessary troubles.
In consideration of tackling such a problem of losing expensive personal portable electronic equipment due to carelessness, there have been many kinds of reminder devices developed from well known techniques and applied to expensive and easily lost personal items, such as mobile phones, NB computers or golf equipment due to ignorance or carelessness. The currently popular reminders are all made in a form to include a major and a minor device wherein the minor and major devices are respectively mounted onto the personal portable equipment and carried by a person to move around. Thus, once the major and the minor devices are separated at such a long distance that no signals can be effectively received, an alarm will be produced. However, such the wireless radio operated major and minor devices of the prior art have many disadvantages that are not easily overcome in nature, such as the volume of the devices being not easily minimized, the cost being too high and the constant interference of the radio frequencies, resulting in abnormal operations frequently. Besides, power consumption of the devices results in frequent replacement of batteries that can only be used in a few weeks, not in conformance of principles of the environment protection and economy.